Many systems for administering active substances into cells are already known, such as liposomes, nanoparticles, polymer particles, immuno- and ligand-complexes and cyclodextrins (see, Drug Transport in antimicrobial and anticancer chemotherapy. G. Papadakou Ed., CRC Press, 1995). Liposomes are typically prepared in the laboratory by sonication, detergent dialysis, ethanol injection or dilution, French press extrusion, ether infusion, and reverse phase evaporation. Liposomes with multiple bilayers are known as multilamellar lipid vesicles (MLVs). MLVs are candidates for time release drugs because the fluids entrapped between layers are only released as each membrane degrades. Liposomes with a single bilayer are known as unilamellar lipid vesicles (UV). UVs may be made small (SUVs) or large (LUVs).
Some of the methods above for liposome production impose harsh or extreme conditions which can result in the denaturation of the phospholipid raw material and encapsulated drugs. In addition, these methods are not readily scalable for mass production of large volumes of liposomes. Further, lipid vesicle formation by conventional ethanol dilution, involves the injection or dropwise addition of lipid in an aqueous buffer. The resulting vesicles are typically heterogenous in size and contain a mixture of unilamellar and multilamellar vesicles.
Conventional liposomes are formulated to carry therapeutic agents either contained within the aqueous interior space (water-soluble drugs) or partitioned into the lipid bilayer(s) (water-insoluble drugs). Active agents which have short half-lives in the bloodstream are particularly suited to delivery via liposomes. Many anti-neoplastic agents, for example, are known to have a short half-life in the bloodstream such that their parenteral use is not feasible. However, the use of liposomes for site-specific delivery of active agents via the bloodstream is severely limited by the rapid clearance of liposomes from the blood by cells of the reticuloendothelial system (RES).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,860, which issued to Wheeler et al., on Dec. 26, 1995, and which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses microemulsion compositions for the delivery of hydrophobic compounds. Such compositions have a variety of uses. In one embodiment, the hydrophobic compounds are therapeutic agents including drugs. The patent also discloses methods for in vitro and in vivo delivery of hydrophobic compounds to cells.
PCT Publication WO01/05373 to Knopov, et al., which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses techniques for preparing lipid vesicles using an ethanol injection-type process with a static mixer that provides a turbulent environment (e.g., Reynolds numbers >2000). Therapeutic agents may then be loaded after vesicle formation
Despite the apparent advances of U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,860 and WO05373, there exists a need for processes and apparatus for formulating and producing lipid vesicles, and in particular lipid vesicles encapsulating a therapeutic agent such as nucleic acid. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.